Shimo Hakanoshi
Shimo Hakanoshi is a fan character created by http://jadethebat.deviantart.com/ She is the Tails to Jade's Sonic. Basic information *'Name: '''Shimo Hakanoshi *'Gender: 'Female *'A.K.A: 'The Ultimate Hippie, Nature Girl. *'Age: '16 *'Birthplace: 'Mt. Fujiyama, Japan. *'Home: 'Coconut Acres, UF *'Species: 'Hedgehog *'Class: 'Dragon Keeper (Green Dragon) *'Friends: 'Sonic and the gang, Jaden Von Bat (Who she calls "Master Jaden" out of respect), Desmond "Bling" Opaduka, Archie Qulmore, Ronie Taun,Paulette Grai, Delilah Brarycard, Lottie Painter, Montgomery MacRee, Jau-Jau, Wendell "Vore" Komodo, E-X Sigma. *'Family: 'Yaku and Akuma Hakanoshi (Brothers), Rutako Hakanoshi (Father), Amika Hakanoshi (Mother, deceased) *'Enemies: 'Oil tycoons, Land developers, Mean girls, Big business owners, Brotherhood of the Black Dragon. *'Likes: 'Plants, bathing, animals, gardening, the environment, Jade, Yaku, training, meditating, children, reading, cooking, solitude (To a degree), learning new things about the outside world. *'Dislikes: 'Akuma, polution, land being destroyed by what she calls "Yellow monsters", senseless violence, evil, PETA (For killing animals), the conflict between Jade and Yaku, when Jade gets to be impossible to deal with, environmental harm, seeing animals having to be put down no matter the reason. *'Hobbies: 'Training, gardening, bathing in the osen, caring for animals, meditation, natureism, cooking. *'Favorite Food: 'Peppers. *'Fur: 'Pink. *'Skin Color: 'Creamy white *'Eye Color: 'Blue *'Attire: 'Tube top with pine tree logo, Bell-bottom Blue jeans, barefoot. (None occasionally) *'Alignment: 'Good *'Powers and abilities: 'Fist of the Dragon, superhuman strength (Half as strong as Jade), Element manipulation, Super speed, Zoolingualism. *'Weakness: 'Polutants. Personality Shimo is the Tsukkomi and sidekick of the Titanic Twosome. She is kind, sweet, innocent, beautiful and conciderate. Like her brother, she follows the traditions of her haritage. She's not afraid to take a stand against something that goes against what she stands for. She often sees the good in everyone's heart. She will sometimes take things litterally, take things out of context or not understand what anyone is saying. She's smarter then she appears, being able to hack into a system dispite having no real experience prior. She is also somehow talented in various other small time activities. She doesn't mind being seen naked. Jade is incredibly protective of her. Speech She can speak Japanese, French, Greek and English. Unfortunately, English being her fourth language (Dispite her grammar), she has a hard time getting certain idioms right to the point of making them longer then they are. For example, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch" becomes, "Do not calculate the total of your fowl before they have seen their first light of day". This usually results in someone (Usually Jade) correcting her then adding to the conversation. She also avoids using words like "I'm" or "He's" instead using their longer variations, "I am" or "He is" due to being raised doing so. One life ends so another may begin On the night of her birth, somewhere in January, her mother was very ill. Weak as she was, she was determined to deliver her dispite the pain. Her mother finally manages to do so. As she dies, she gives her the Japanese name of the last thing she sees on her favorite chair, frost. The attack 8 years after her mother's death, Yaku returned from the Vidoshi Village to visit his family, Shimo congradulates him on being the successor of the Dragon Fist without knowing that Jade got that honor. Suddenly, the shock of the blast knocked her unconcious. When she awoke, she finds herself in the care of four elders who tell her that Yaku was the one who caused the fire that burnt her vllage to the ground and killed many with beasts he created with his powers. Years on the mountain She was taken care of by the elders who taught her many things, like gardening, how to fight, and how to speak four different languages. Four years pass as the elders died out. She promissed the last elder that she would remain on the mountain until the Successor of the Dragon Fist would come so he may protect her. She spent the remaining four years in solitude with only the flora and fauna to keep her company and living off foods she grew in her garden. Finally leaving One day while taking a bath, she ran into Jade who was exploring the mountain. She unwittingly made him nervous by being comfortable with being around him while she was naked. She made him faint after inviting him to join her in the bath. She housed him while he was unconcious for four days. She told him the story of what happened to her village. This angered Jade when she mentioned Yaku. She was surprised and relieved to know that he's the long-awaited successor that would protect her in the outside world. Life beyond the mountain Since she left the mountain, her mind has been riddled with questions like "What is this?", "Why are there stars on these buildings?" and several others. She has a hard time adapting to life in the outside world due to living most of her life on the mountain. She has been on almost every adventure with Jade since their meeting. Trivia *During the thought process of her creation, Shimo had Four alternate variations. These were as follow: **'Forano the Hedgehog: 'Sonic's 1 year older brother who wore a gi. He joined up with the C.H.A.O.S Force. While not as fast as his brother, he was a skilled fighter. He was a Ranma Parody which he kept secret for a while. The female version eventually became the Shimo today. **'Keli the Hedgehog: 'First variation of the completely female Shimo still in the C.H.A.O.S Force stage. She was a healer who restored Jade to his former self and they eventually fell in love with each other. **A variation of her who was a rival to Jade in a Pokemon-Meets-Yu-Gi-Oh! monster sport. **The renamed Shimo who was found during a mission to Japan who joined the Freedom Fighters, but had little Ties to Jade. *Also through that process, like her brother, there has been one known non-Sonic character who served as her prototype. **'Maygax Namumu (Image Above): '''An Acara who lived on Creature Mountain. During her bath, Monty Jones (Jade's third prototype) was fighting a monster. The battle ended in a stalemate and May nursed him back to health. She invited Monty to stay for a few days. After he spent his welcome, he left for home but May remained on the mountain. This was eventually changed to her being Tyrannia's greatest weapon living on a dwarf mountain in Neopia Central. *Before her current look, she wore four outfits, no matter which one she wore, she remained barefoot. **In her debut, she wore the gi. **In 2008, she wore a bright orange shirt with a star logo and purple pants. **For the rest of 2009 to 2011, she wore a pair of spring green pants with a white belt and a brick-red tank top that went up to her brests that said "All Natural" on it. *In an earlier version of her first meeting with Jade, she was bathing under a waterfall instead of in a hot spring. *Shimo can be compared to Fluttershy (In terms of loving animals) and fellow elemental superhero, Captain Planet (In terms of doing what it takes to protect the environment and polutants being her weakness). *Shimo is based off of the stereotype of Anime Heroines. *Along with Captain Planet and Melvin "The Toxic Avenger" Junko, Shimo recently inspried the creation of Kalico Superheroine, Milana Sparta. External Links Gallery of pictures of Shimo done in 2009. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Trained Fighters